Breaking Dawn  Chapter 1
by Alice Brooks
Summary: Bella and Edward next journey begins... with Bella's wedding and birthday coming up and Jacob gone things things could get complicated. My thoughts on the next Twilight book.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea**

Chapter 1

We joyously welcome you to celebrate the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. The ceremony and reception will be taking place at the Emerald Palace in Seattle on August the 6th. Gifts may be registered at Newton's Sporting Goods. If you have any further question please call the number on the back of the card. We hope you can make it!

I looked at the inside of my wedding card, caught between amusement and anger. I wasn't upset about the card itself, well not too much anyway. No, what angered me was how Alice had sent the card out without telling me so she wouldn't have to deal with my freaking out over the pricey invitations. The front of the card was baby blue with a trim out line of some silky purple and had who ever the invitation was addressed to centered in the middle. The inside was the same baby blue with the short invitation inside and on the back, which was, all the silky purple had the small print phone numbers of Alice's cell phone. Alice had insisted to put a number on where people could always contact her. She had been working for almost two months straight on my wedding and I'd given her full wing to do what ever she wanted so long as she ran it by me first. Any human would have been exhausted at all the work so I guess Alice is lucky she isn't human.

It was hard to be angry with Alice though because of how shocked everyone had been with the invitation.

First was the shock of us getting married, everyone was so nice about it, wishing me all there love telling Edward to look after me well. Or at least all the adults did, all of Bella's school friends just congratulated her. That was about it. They were all talking about it to one another and as Edward as my radio into their head; I could here their real feeling. Some were nice like Angela whose whole mood had been raised since she'd heard of our engagement; she seemed to think ours was a regular love story. Well maybe a little but if my and Edwards life was a novel it would be a romance/thriller.

The second shock from the wedding invitation was the confusion behind the gifts. My mother even called to confirm that she had read it right. Me and Edward had talked it over and decided it was useless to ask for gifts like a toaster since in 13 days after the ceremony was over I would never need to eat food again. Camping gear seemed useful and even though the Cullen's had bought most of the thing in the Newton's store we were able to find a few things we didn't own.

I was amazed how it had taken me two weeks to figure out that the invitations had already been sent, all the signs we're there but I didn't see one of them. Everyone seemed to know about the wedding and I had thought that news just spread quickly though out a small town. I figured out when Charlie had come home this afternoon and asked whether or not he was going to get a formal invitation as _everyone_ else had. Alice who had seen the scene in the head minutes before it had happened came in quickly and said I needed to go to her house. A lie but she knew as well as I did that Charlie was taking this all very well and that if he needed to start comforting and sorting out with wedding problem he blow his fiews. Edward was away hurting or else I wouldn't have been alone at home, so now me and Alice just sat in her Turbo 911 Porsche, as I turn the invitation over and over in my hands.

Alice let out an exasperated breath telling me to get on with whatever on my mind. I glared at her or tried but being mad at people was never something that would stick with me for a long time.

"Alice if I've told you once I've told you a million times," I scolded her as though she were a child. "I don't want you to spend a lot of money on the wedding"

"Bella… honey," Alice said in her sweetest voice. " See this is why I didn't tell you. You have to grasp that money isn't a problem. Now this is your wedding and when it's all over I promise you will thank me for how much I've done to make this the perfect day." She smiled sincerely but her tone was mocking.

I stuck my tongue out at her, a childish move but it made her laugh. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So are you taking me home?" I asked finally. She looked up and seemed almost startled to see me there. This could mean only one thing.

"Alice? Alice, listen to me! What did you see?" I asked shaking her slightly and momentarily forgetting how to breathe.

"Bella, calm down. It was nothing. I saw Jasper getting stuck on his vows for when he's Edwards best man that's all!" She near shouted, shaking me off her. "What is up with you lately? You know I can't see visions of do-werewolves," she corrected herself quickly as to not offend me.

I was going to reply that I was not thinking of Jacob but I was a horrible liar so it seemed rather pointless. To be honest all my feeling for Jacob had grown out over the last two months. I loved Edward. Nothing more. But Jacob was my brother; I loved him like that since I couldn't love him any other way.

Jacob had left two weeks ago (when the invitations went out) and not returned since. Billy had come over a couple of times and although we were both pleasant with each other neither of us could look in the others eye.

I missed Jacob horribly but I knew that whatever he did was good for him in his own way. I wanted him to be happy, and if him leaving meant he was happy then I would have to deal with that.

"Bella you have to stop waiting, I know it seems like ' well its been two weeks he'll be back soon' but its not like that Bella. I don't want to be the one to say it but he's gone. Maybe not forever but while he is, please don't moan about it. I love you and I hate seeing you so… preoccupied." Alice concluded. Then a confused look came over her face, "That's weird" she said more to herself than to me. "Charlise, Esme and Edward are on there way back already, this is new hunting grounds they're trying out. Must be slim pickings" she smiled at the ecstasy that spread over my face.

"Ok, Alice you right." I said to wrap up our conversation before the others got home. I knew it would still be twenty minutes for them to get home but I didn't want Edward to know what we were talking about and soon he'd be in close enough range to hear Alice's thoughts.

"As always," she smiled. "Come on let's go inside we may look sort of odd sitting here."

Before I had time to open my door Alice was there. She picked me up like a child and ran with me inside.

There were a couple of things I needed to put in perspective.

1. Jacob wasn't mine, so as much as I miss him, I only want the best for him. If that meant him going away and me never seeing him again that was okay.

2. I was getting married in one week.

3. In two weeks I'm supposed to turn 19 but instead I'm going to be changed into a vampire.

Which means if Jacob does come back, which he won't, that he will never be able to see me because he'll try to kill me because that's what werewolves do.

_Oh crap._


End file.
